


Nearly Christmas

by moonlightdancer



Series: Jason and Peter moments [4]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdancer/pseuds/moonlightdancer
Summary: The first time Peter and Jason have sex...





	Nearly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because that's somehow the way I thought it would have happened... I've never written anything this graphic before, so be kind ;)  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: While the words are my own, of course, I do not own any part of Bare or its characters.

* * *

It was nearly Christmas and most students were looking forward to going home and spending time with their families. A kind of festive cheer pervaded the hallowed halls of St. Cecilia's, which usually seemed a bit austere in winter, as it became an old mock-victorian catholic boarding school.

A week before, Peter had put up Christmas lights over their beds, ignoring Jason, who laughingly called him hopelessly romantic for it. Now it was Saturday night and the next day parents would flock in droves to the school to collect their children for the holidays. Some arrived early enough to join in Mass, others, like Jason and Nadia's parents, had never arrived before late afternoon, always citing important social schedules.

Lights out had just been called and Peter and Jason's small dorm room was only illuminated by the soft glow of the Christmas lights. Jason was already lying in his bed, their bed, smiling a little to himself, watching Peter peel off his shirt and slip out of his pants. Just looking at Peter – his perfect body – Jason got turned on. He traced the familiar lines with his eyes - the gentle slope of Peter's shoulders with the endearing smattering of freckles on it, the flat stomach where he could see the muscles ripple as Peter carelessly tossed his clothes across a chair, the curve of Peter's firm ass, his gentle hands and his face, which was so beautiful it made Jason's insides melt, especially when Peter smiled, like he did now. Jason couldn't imagine ever not wanting, not loving, Peter.

Still smiling, Peter silently slipped into Jason's bed and drew the covers over them, snuggling into Jason as if he wanted their bodies to become one. They had slept in the same bed nearly every night since their first kiss in September, and sometimes they just cuddled and went to sleep after talking for a couple of minutes, holding each other tight, but both boys could already tell that this was not gonna be one of those nights.

“We should probably go to sleep” Jason murmured even as he drew Peter half on top of him and started caressing his back, his fingertips tracing slow circles on the soft skin on Peter's lower back.

“Yeah...but I really don't want to,” Peter replied with an impish grin and buried his hands in Jason's hair. “ You're just too gorgeous and hot...And I don't think I can keep my hands off you.”

Jason stifled a soft moan, as Peter straddled him fully, playfully nipping at his neck before brushing his left ear with his lips and then pulling him into a passionate kiss.

“God, Peter, you're so fucking hot, you drive me crazy,” he managed to get out, when they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

Peter laughed softly and leaned in for another kiss. Jason had often marveled at how self-assured and relaxed the normally shy boy became once they were alone.

Peter was nearly always soft-spoken and gentle, he seemed to blend into the background – always there, unobtrusive, liked by everyone, someone who seemed timid to most people - but Jason knew, had felt from the beginning, that Peter was really the strong and brave one in their relationship. The one who was much more secure in what he wanted, no matter that he struggled with demons of his own.

When Peter broke the kiss, neither of them moved for a moment. They just stared into each others' eyes, feeling the closeness of their bodies, savoring every sensation – skin on skin, slightly sticky with sweat already, hard-ons pressed together, blood rushing through them, their hearts hammering. Then Peter started slowly grinding his hips and Jason grabbed his sexy ass with both of his hands. Making out with Peter felt perfect, like their bodies were made for each other. Damn the world for thinking this wasn't right. It so was. Fucking perfect.

Peter's eyes were half-closed and his face flushed a light pink and all Jason could think of was how much he just wanted to flip him over and rip his underpants off to touch him and kiss him from his soft, sweet lips all the way down, make him moan and get him off, when suddenly Peter stopped moving and leaned down until their faces were only inches apart. He hesitated, his eyes wide and the blue-green so deep, Jason felt like he could fall in and drown in them.

“Jason --- I want --- I really want --- to go all the way.” His voice was shaky with emotion and so quiet it was barely above a whisper. ”I want you so much.”

The air seemed to have left the room, leaving none for Jason to breathe.

“Do -- do you want to? It's ok if you don't, it really is. I just...”

“ Yes, yes, yes, ” Jason finally managed to say in a hoarse voice. He tangled his fingers in Peter's hair and gazed into his wide eyes. “I love you.”

“But...”

"What? What is it?”

“How... do we ...you know...do this? I haven't...”

“Well, me neither... But I'm sure we'll manage to – to figure it out,” Jason said and gently laid his hand on the flushed cheek of his beautiful boyfriend. God, why was he so fucking nervous! He hoped it didn't show. He wanted to be confident, for Peter. Apparently it worked, because Peter tilted his head slightly to meet the hand caressing his cheek and smiled his sunny smile, the apprehension gone from his eyes.

Jason rolled Peter off of him and held his gaze while he slowly, teasingly slid his hands under the waistband of Peter's underpants and pulled them down. A sigh escaped Peter as Jason's hands graspedhis dick, which was already hard, and he quickly bit his lip.

“You look...utterly fuckable” Jason whispered and laughed as Peter actually blushed. “And cute when you blush like that!”

“Idiot,” Peter laughed, blushing an even deeper shade of pink. “ And you better don't just talk dirty...” He swallowed hard. “I want, I want to feel you inside me, Jason...”

“Peter, babe...” Jason's heart was pounding wildly by now and words had deserted him. So he only hurriedly stripped off his own underpants and grabbed the bottle of lube they kept in the small gap between his bed and the wall. The lube went everywhere including the sheets, because his hands shook so much, but he figured that lube everywhere was surely better than nowhere and tossed the bottle aside.

Peter's breathing came hard, his eyes that seemed to shine with a thousand stars, reflecting the Christmas lights, never leaving Jason's face as the tall boy kneeled between his legs.

“Peter...” Jason hesitated. “ I...you need to tell me...if it's alright, I mean. I don't want to hurt you...I never, ever want to hurt you...”

Peter just nodded again and grabbed his hands, threading their fingers together, pulling him down on top of him. Jason very carefully pushed into him, slowly, not aware he was holding his breath, watching Peter intently, holding his hands down on the pillow over his head, feeling how perfectly Peter's body encompassed him. He'd never known anything could feel so good. When Peter moaned he stopped, afraid to hurt the boy he loved more than anything in the world.

“Ok?”

“Yes, yes, oh God, Jason, this feels …so...good. Please. Please, Jason...”

Jason pushed deeper, bolder now. Peter moaned again, louder this time, and the sound sent a hot shiver through Jason's body that nearly sent him over the edge already and made him desperately want to do things, anything, to get Peter to do that again. Their bodies were slick with sweat, salty, but tasting so good and they easily found a rhythm, slowly rocking together with muffled moans of unknown pleasure, eyes locked, craving for each touch, each kiss, the heat inside building until nothing else mattered, just this feeling of wanting to scream and explode and be one completely. They came together, orgasms shaking their bodies in simultaneous waves of sweet oblivion until they felt their bodies were made of jelly and the two boys finally collapsed in a tangled heap on the sweat-soaked bed sheets. For a moment they didn't move, still drenched in the overwhelming sensations of a new reality.

After some minutes, Jason finally propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Peter's glowing face. Then he kissed him, a long, gentle and deep kiss. “You're so amazing. That was --- just perfect. And you are so beautiful. You have no idea what you do to me.”

Peter smiled broadly and with his index finger traced a line, light as the touch of a butterfly's wings, from Jason's tender, swollen lips along his jaw and neck, to his collarbone and then all the way to his bellybutton. Jason usually was really ticklish, but not now. His body seemed too content to bother with it.

“We should have done that sooner...that was unbelievable,” Peter sighed.

Still bathed in the soft glow from the Christmas lights, drowsy and feeling drunk with sex and love, they drifted off to sleep, without bothering to untangle themselves. Jason had his arms wrapped around Peter protectively and Peter's face was nestled into Jason's neck - he could feel the golden eyelashes tickling him and the warm breath caressing his skin and it was the most comforting thing he could imagine in the whole world.

Before he fell asleep, Jason heard Peter whisper “I love you, Jason,” and without hesitation replied softly “Forever you and I.”


End file.
